The New Avatar
by Thenewavatarfan
Summary: Avatar Korra is gone, but a new Avatar will emerge. A story told from the perspective of a disabled young girl named Lotus and her twin brother Bumi.


Before I begin, I'm a very amateur writer so sorry in advance. I do not own Avatar (The Last Air Bender, The Legend Of Korra) or anything related to it. This is all for my own personal fun and imagination on the future story. Please support the official shows*

It has been 10 years since the passing of Avatar Korra, the world has changed a lot in the past decades with civilization adapting to their new spirit neighbors. There are those who desire things to return to how they were before the spirits, and those who welcome them into their homes as members of the family. All in all, life is relatively normal at current with no major threats to the world.

We come to a small home in a small earth nation town far away from the major cities. It's a very to itself kind of town with little outside connection.

In this home we have two twins 10 years of age who's names are Lotus and Bumi. These two have been inseparable since birth. Best of friends. Bumi for his age is a protege of an earth bender. He can easily hold his own with those twice his age. Lotus, on the other hand has been disabled since birth and unable to bend. This is has been Bumi's inspiration to grow, to protect and look after his twin sister Lotus.

Bumi is bending outside while his sister watches from near the door.

Lotus to mother: I wish I could be a bender. I feel weak and I depend on everyone for everything.

Mother: *thinks for a moment* I know dear, it's not easy, but being a bender or not, having disabilities or not, doesn't make the person. It's what is in your heart that makes you who you are.

Lotus: I don't even wish to be as strong as my brother, all I want is to be able to bend something. Anything.

Mother: Perhaps one day you will.

Lotus: How?

Mother: Do you remember the founder of Republic City Police?

Lotus: yea, yea, Toph was blind and became this powerful bender, yadda yadda yadda. But I'm not blind, I'm physically unable to move my arms or legs!

Mother: a long time ago metal bending was seen as impossible. Never give up hope Lotus.

school bells in the distance ring*

Mother: well, it's time for school.

yells out* Bumi! It's time to go to school with your sister.

Bumi: alright! Coming mom!

Bumi and Lotus head to school together. Bumi wheeling Lotus*

Bumi: hey sis, you seem down, everything ok? I care about you.

Lotus: I'm fine.

Bumi: Sis, I can tell your lying.

Lotus: *in a mad voice* I am upset OK?! I'm stuck in this chair all day every day while everyone around me is bending rocks like nothing! Not only can I not bend, I can't do anything!

Bumi: This is about my bending isn't it?

Lotus: I'm sorry Bumi, it's just so frustrating to not be able to do what everyone else can. You are this master earth bender that could probably hold your own up to Toph when she was your age, and I am just stuck here to watch. *cries*

Bumi: Lotus, I'm sorry. I never meant to...

Lotus: No, it's ok. It's just my lot in life and isn't your fault. I shouldn't drag everyone else down with me.

they travel silently to school*

The school day goes on and it's the last class of the day. Lotus is in her history class.

Teacher: Today we are going to learn about the life of This lady here in our textbook. Can anyone identify this woman of history?

Lotus: *raises her hand and gets picked* that's Avatar Korra!

Teacher: Yes. That's right. I see someone has been studying their history. Avatar Korra was the last avatar who died 10 years ago. According to the cycle the new Avatar lives here in the Earth Kingdom. He or she would be around your age and undoubtedly would be a excellent if not master earthbender, eventually this young person will grow up to be master of all the elements and help to keep our world in balance.

Lotus: Do you think the Avatar could heal me?

Teacher: While the Avatar does poses great power, and could heal some injuries, it is unlikely the Avatar would ever be able to heal something like what you have. And even if he/she could, your odds of finding the Avatar would be slim at best. Don't get your hopes up.

Lotus: *thinks to herself "if only I could find the Avatar! Perhaps the Avatar could help me!" Lotus daydreams about this the rest of class*

bell rings*

Teacher: Have a good day class, and remember it's summer break, so don't come to school for 2 months!

Lotus and Bumi start on their way home*

Lotus: Bumi...

Bumi: Yea, sis?

Lotus: Do you think I will ever find the Avatar?

Bumi: Maybe, but nobody knows who the new Avatar is yet. Not even the Avatar. It could be anyone for all we know.

Lotus: Yes, I remember the teacher saying that the Avatar would be a natural earth bender. As far as I know you are the best their is. Could you be the new Avatar?

Bumi: *thinks about it* well, I guess I wouldn't know yet if I was. The Avatar can bend all four elements, I have never tried bending anything else before.

Lotus: Try! Try! For me! I wanna see! Do some fire bending!

Bumi: haha. Ok, I'll try! But I doubt anything will happen. *does fire bending motions with his hands in a dramatic buildup to the final blow and... nothing happens*. Well, I tried! Maybe next time.

Lotus: Yeah. Maybe next time.

The two arrive home to find a pile of ashes where their house was. Nobody is around and all is destroyed.

Lotus: Where is mother?! Is she ok!

Bumi: *earth bends to move rubble away and they find nothing but as a burnt piece of fabric under the burnt house*

Lotus: Mother! No! *cries hysterically*

Bumi: *holds his sister while trying to stay strong for her, but also falls to deep crying*


End file.
